


Like

by o0Anapher0o



Series: Personalities [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Apologies, Friendship, Gen, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0Anapher0o/pseuds/o0Anapher0o
Summary: “I was a changeling for almost a month and the best you had to say is that he was easier to get along with. And now my entire life almost fell apart because my own parents couldn’t tell the difference between me and a half finished hologram.”Maybe it takes a bit more than taking Julian out for a couple of drinks to get him to get over this.
Relationships: Julian Bashir & Miles O'Brien
Series: Personalities [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705204
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	Like

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the story I originally wanted to write, when the force that is Garashir took over and Personality came out.   
> Now this can either be seen as an alternative version of that conversation that Julian has with Miles instead of Garak, or if you prefer, it could work as a prequel and Julian goes on after this to wake up Garak (If you don’t mind that Julian’s monologue in the beginning is the same).   
> Either way, I hope you enjoy this, too.

“Am I really that easy to imitate?  
“What?” Miles blinked slowly at his drinking companion. It occurred to him that maybe the last drink had not been the best idea. Or possibly the last two. Julian at least was looking decidedly the worse for wear and he couldn’t imagine he was in a much better state himself. But after the events of the last couple of days they had deserved a drink or two. Besides, Miles liked to get Julian drunk, even if he’d never admit it, but drunk Julian was funny. Even though he tended to being a little emotionally needy from time to time.   
Now seemed to be one of those times.   
“Well, I’ve been replaced by a changeling, not once but twice, without any of my friends noticing, even though the second time went on for weeks. I was a changeling for almost a month and the best you had to say is that he was easier to get along with. And now my entire life almost fell apart because my own parents couldn’t tell the difference between me and a half finished hologram.” the doctor complained, not without reason Miles had to admit. Not being recognised by your own parents was tough.   
“Sorry about that, mate.” he mumbled. He had apologised before but he still felt a little guilty. Letting people talk to a hologram they thought was a person and eavesdropping on that conversation was not something he could really excuse to himself. If he’d been tricked like that there’d be hell to pay. Even if it didn’t result in his biggest, most dangerous secret being revealed. Not that he had such a secret. But he’d still feel like a right eejit   
“The sad thing is,” Julian said, slurring his words only a little although he was clearly fighting with his tongue, “my parents have the best excuse in the lot. At least they can claim they haven’t spoken to me in years. But you on the other hand, you’ve seen me every day for the last five years and you didn’t realise it wasn’t me. Again.”  
Miles glared at him. He was right of course and Miles hated that he was right and he hated having to admit Julian was right almost as much. But he knew he had to do it anyway.  
“Look,” he said, “You’re right, we should have noticed. I should have noticed. And what I said about him being easier to get along with, well, maybe that wasn’t the best thing to say. But you must know how wretched I feel about not noticing. I mean, what kind of a friend does that make me?” he exclaimed. “You know, I wasn’t kidding when I said the signs were all there. They were.”  
“So he really was easier to get along with.” Julian scoffed.   
“That’s not what I’m saying” Miles defended himself. “He was just more Dr Bashir and less Julian.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Julian sounded properly annoyed now and Miles cursed himself inwardly. Feck, he wasn’t good at this kind of thing. But he was pretty sure Julian needed to hear this from him, he deserved as much, so he soldiered on. Contrary to popular opinion Miles Edward O’Brien wasn’t entirely emotionally colour-blind.   
“Nothing bad,” he tried to assure his friend, “Just that I’ve always thought you were very different when you’re being a doctor and when you’re being just you.”  
Julian gave him a flat look. “I’m always a doctor, Miles.”   
“Sure, but when you’re actually working as a doctor, you know, when you’re being all professional. You’re good at it, you know. Not just because you’re smart and good at what you do, I mean, but you’re good with patients. You know how to behave when you’re treating someone, when to talk, when to shut up, when to make a joke or when to give someone space, that sort of thing.”  
“So you’re saying I’ve got good bedside manners?” Julian asked dryly.   
“Yes! But when you’re not being Dr. Bashir, when you’re just Julian, then sometimes you’re this overexcited kid that never stops talking and does not take hints. At least you were in the beginning. Maybe that’s why I didn’t notice, because you’ve been getting better at that.”  
“So you’re saying it’s my fault you didn’t notice?”  
“No! Of course not, just that when you, sorry, he didn’t talk as much and wasn’t as full of himself, I just thought, ‘He’s got it now’. Obviously that was stupid.”  
“Because I’m incapable of changing?” Julian asked coolly. Heck, what was wrong with this guy, was he purposefully misunderstanding him the entire time. Too much time spend with Garak, an uncharitable part of Miles brain commented. Another part, one that sounded suspiciously like Keiko chided him mercilessly for it. He didn’t bother to hide his irritation though. Really, what did Julian think of him?  
“No, you eejit. Because I shouldn’t want you to.”   
Now he finally managed to shut him up. Miles couldn’t help feeling a little smug as he looked at his friend’s startled face.   
“But… I thought…” Julian stuttered stunned.   
“Julian, you’re my friend. Yes, you annoy the hell out of me sometimes, but I still like you. Like you for who you are, that is.”  
“You do?”   
Miles had to forcefully keep himself from rolling his eyes. There he was, Julian, with the social awareness of baby targ.   
“’Course I do. D’you think I’d spend so much time with you if I didn’t?” he asked gruffly.   
Julian was still staring at him and to Miles complete horror he couldn’t help noticing his friend’s eyes starting to take on a wet shine. Right, they had had a few drinks and Julian was an emotional drunk.   
“If you start bawling on me now, I’m gonna go home.” he threatened, sounding a little more hoarse than he would have liked. Fortunately Julian got the message. Sometimes he did pick up on clues after all. He sniffed loudly and nodded, a wide, happy grin spreading over his face.


End file.
